Info: sbmap
COMMAND NAME sbmap - Big map of all your worldly knowledge around a ship LEVEL Basic SYNTAX ##:## Command : sbmap [] A bmap gives you a graphic representation of all or part of your country. Bmap differs from map in that it reflects everything you've learned about the world. If, for example, you navigate near a sector and find out that it is sea, it will show up on your bmap as sea, even if it doesn't show up on your map. Note that bmap shows the "LAST KNOWN INFORMATION" you have about a sector. It may change, and your bmap will not reflect it. For example, if you re-designate a sector, it won't show up on your bmap as the new sector type until you do a map. Commands contributing to bmap include (but are not limited to): map, nav, fly, bomb, recon, para, drop, lookout, coastwatch, radar. (probably others) You can also get an sbmap by typing 'B' at the navigation prompt. Note that any sector marked as 'X' on your bmap will automatically be avoided by ships when they are trying to calculate the best path between two points. Whenever you detect a sea mine in a sector, the server will automatically put an 'X' on your bmap. You can call up a local bmap while navigating or marching by typing 'B' at the prompt. Examples: ##:## Command : bmap -9:18,-8:5 generates a 28 x 14 bmap based on data supplied by the sectors in the area specified. ---------0000000000111111111 9876543210123456789012345678 -8 . . . - - -8 -7 . . . . - ^ -7 -6 . . . . - - - - -6 -5 . . - . a a - ^ ? ? - -5 -4 . . . . k o ! - ^ ? ? ? -4 -3 . - . a h j a ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ - -3 -2 . . - . a a a ^ a a - - - -2 -1 . . . a a a b + + ^ ^ - -1 0 . . . m c u a a - ^ - ^ 0 1 . - . a a . a a - - ^ 1 2 - ^ ^ a a a ^ a - - ^ 2 3 - - - - - - - . . - 3 4 ^ - - - - - ^ - - 4 5 - ^ - - ^ - - - 5 ---------0000000000111111111 9876543210123456789012345678 ##:## Command : bmap # >mapfil where your "realm" (or '#', see Info: realm or Info: update) is -5:5,-6:6 will type out a 11 by 13 sector bmap and also put the bmap in the file called "mapfil". You can also give the number of a ship, and bmap will give you a small bmap centered on the location of that ship, provided you own it. If you use lbmap, you can get a bmap around a land unit. If you use pbmap, you can get a bmap around a plane. If you use sbmap, you can get a bmap around a ship. If you use nbmap, you can get a bmap around a nuke. BMAP FLAGS Optional argument consists of bmap flag characters. If you specify an 's' flag, bmap will put your ships on the map. If you specify an 'l' flag, bmap will put your land units on the map. If you specify an 'p' flag, bmap will put your planes on the map. If you specify an 'n' flag, bmap will put your nukes on the map. A '*' will put all on the map. When multiple unit types are selected they are displayed in the following priority order: nukes, land units, ships, planes. To highlight sectors you own, specify the 'h' flag. With the 't' flag, the command shows your true bmap rather than your working bmap. Working and true bmap You actually have two bmaps. One which is created by the server; this one is called your 'true' bmap. You can view your true bmap at any time using the 't' bmap flag. However, usually when you view your bmap, you are looking at your 'working' bmap. The only difference between your working bmap and your true bmap is that your working bmap also contains designations put on there by you using the 'bdes' command, and by your friends using the "sharebmap" command. If somehow your bmap gets corrupted, you can revert your working bmap back to your true bmap using the command: ##:## Command : sbmap revert SEE ALSO bdes, map, navigate, fly, bomb, recon, paradrop, drop, lookout, coastwatch, radar, sharebmap, Ships, Maps